Ruby Accidently Kills Blake
by YANA347
Summary: During a moment of Ruby's recklessness, her clumsiness costs her the life of one of her teammates and friends... Blake Belladonna... And the worst part is, it only gets worse from here... My first upload to this site!
1. Death by crushing?

Ruby, Yang, and Weiss all stood in a circle around the freshly dug grave, staring down at the corpse of their friend that now lay in the grave. Ruby was crying her eyes out, the guilt of what she had done flooding her mind, while Yang tried to hold her close to comfort her as best she could, and Weiss simply stared down, not crying, not feeling sadness or remorse, because right now, she couldn't feel anything. her mind was numb from shock and denial... It couldn't be true... She's just having a nightmare right? Yeah. This was all just a dream...

Blake couldn't be dead...

It all started out as your average day, Weiss was studying at the desk, Ruby was playing around with Zwei and talking to him the way an adult would talk to an infant, repeatedly asking him who a good boy was, Yang was in the bathroom brushing her hair, and Blake was sitting in her bed reading her book. After a few minutes, Zwei barked and leaped from Ruby's bed and out the door. Ruby laughed and hopped down from her bed, chasing Zwei out the door.

"Zwei! Come back here!" Ruby laughed as she went after the dog.

As Ruby ran by the poorly made bunkbed, her elbow bumped one of the book stacks supporting the bed above, quickly sending the top bunk toppling down Blake looking up just in time to see the bed coming down and gasping. Once the bed fell, Yang came out of the bathroom to see what all the commotion was. Seeing the bed having fallen down, and a concerned looking Ruby staring at the bed, yang shouted Blake's name and rushed over to pick up the bed. Lifting the bed, the team looked underneath to see Blake... Standing up on the other side of the bed, having dodged out of the way just in time, panting.

"Blake!" Ruby shouted glomping Blake with a hug. "I'm so sorry! it was an accident!"

Blade smiled and patted Ruby on the head. "It's ok. just, try to watch where you're running next time..."

Ruby smile and nodded, promising to be more careful. Yang would place the bed back up on it's stand, while Weiss managed to construct a much more stable stand to make sure it wouldn't collapse again. As Ruby ran out the room to try and find Zwei, Yang chuckled, looking over at Blake.

"Hey Blake~" Yang chuckled. "Way to... BOOK it out of there in time!"

Weiss threw a book at Yang.


	2. Death by knife?

**A/N: Hey guys just a quick authors note. I wanted to thank everybody who decided to give this story a a try, and especially to the first 5 people follow after just 1 chapter! i hope i'll be able to entertain all of you with this next story, and let's just say, things will be taking an... unexpected turn~ Also, another note, my chapters might not be too long, luckily, this means i'll be able to pumps out chapters at a much faster pace. Once again, thanks everyone for giving this story a read!**

Weiss opened up the oven and gave a sniff, smiling at the creation she finished. Taking the lasagna out of the oven and setting it on the counter. She then bothered to look around to see how much progress her team made... If you could say they were making progress... Yang's station was a cluttered mess of dirty pans, knives, bowls, and her so called 'finished product' seemed to be... a thing... that existed... even though it really shouldn't. In fact she was about 80% sure it was alive.

Blake seemed to have done a bit of a better job, though it was mostly just because she just heated up some frozen food instead of bothering to cook her own meal. Looking over at Ruby's, her lasagna didn't really seem all that bad. It didn't seem all that good, but not very bad each of the girls had finished up with their lasagna's, they each took them to the judge to decide who's was better. The loser would be the team maid for the month. After setting down each of their lasagnas, Nora, the judge, rubbed her hands together and smiled. Free lunch for the price of judging 4 different cooks? Worth it!

Once she finished re-killing Yang's dinner and trying everybody else's meals, Nora officially declared Yang as the loser of the competition, earning a groan from the blond haired girl. Once Nora had left, Weiss asked Ruby to get some leftover containers from the top shelf. Ruby nodded and opened up the top cupboard and grabbed a large plastic container from the shelf. Unfortunately, as Ruby grabbed the tupperware, a pan also fell from the top shelf onto the ground, but not before knocking into a knife that sat just on the edge of the counter. As the pan hit the knife, the blade was thrown forward and quickly headed in Blake's direction, on a direct collision course towards her head.

Yang managed to notice this chain of events, and looked to Blake shouting. "BLAKE LOOK OUT!"

Blake turned around and caught the knife just before it hit her, the blade now just inches from where she was looking. Sighing in relief, she set the knife down on the table next to her.

"Honestly Ruby, you're gonna get someone killed one of these days..." Blake said walking over and picking up the pan Ruby dropped.

"Sorry..." Ruby said apologetically, to which Blake responded by chuckling and rustling Ruby's hair.

"Hey Blake..." Yang said sounding sincere. But once she got Blakes attention, she chuckled and said. "KNIFE catch!"

Weiss threw a pan at Yang.


	3. Death by Bookshelf?

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry bout not uploading yesterday, i ended up working pretty late and ended up passing out before i could crank out another chapter. Then again, a daily update might be a bit of a high bar to set for myself, but i still plan on uploading frequently! And as always, thank you all for giving me story a read! There's a possible chance i might end up ending the running joke of almost killing Blake here, unless anybody has any ideas? Well, anyway, on with the next chapter!**

Team RWBY was currently in the library, studying for the upcoming test in Oobleck's class. While Blake and Yang were sitting at a table reading their book and taking notes, Weiss and Ruby were still pulling books off the shelves to study from. At least Weiss was looking for some textbooks. Ruby was busy looking through comic books and graphic novels hidden behind textbooks she was pretending to read. Though a few giggles here and there gave away her secrets to Weiss pretty quickly. Catching Ruby off guard, Weiss snatched the textbook from Ruby, which dropped the comic she was reading.

"Heeeeeey!" Ruby whined, but Weiss wasn't having any of it.

"Ruby Rose, you KNOW we're supposed to be studying for the test in Dr. Ooblecks class!You shouldn't be wasting your time reading something as trivial as a comic book..." And with that, Weiss used her semblance to put the comic book on the top shelf beyond Ruby's reach, earning a groan from the girl in the red hood.

Confident in her job-well-done, Weiss walked away with her text books in her arms, leaving Ruby Rose alone to sigh and start looking around for another textbook. But try as hard as she might, Ruby couldn't take her mind off of the comic book on the top shelf. She was so close to the ending when Weiss took it away from her! She needed answers and now. Ruby turned around and looked up the shelf, wondering how she was gonna get all the way up a 15 foot shelf. Well, with not near ladders in sight without Weiss spotting her, there was only 1 option left; To climb the bookshelf. Surely nothing could go wrong, right?

Ruby cracked her knuckles and gave a good stretch before gripping the first shelf. Taking a deep breath, Ruby stepped up on the bottom shelf while moving her other hand upward. Besides a small wibble, the shelf seemed to be pretty sturdy, and so Ruby continued her climb upward for the comic book. But the higher she got, the more the shelf started to wobble, forcing Ruby to become very considerate of every step up she took, lest the bookshelf came tumbling down. Finally, after a minute or two of climbing, Ruby finally reached the top shelf to retrieve her prize. Scooping it up and opening the pages, Ruby found it increasingly hard to stand on the shelf. Now that all her weight was on the top of the shelf, it wobbled back and forth quite furiously.

"Maaaaaybe this was a bad idea..." Ruby said to herself at loud.

"RUBY ROSE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Ruby heard the voice of Glinda Goodwitch underneath her.

Surprised by the sudden bark of the huntress, Ruby found herself flinching just hard enough to wobble the bookshelf into a domino effect, the shelf falling over into another, which fell into another, and another, and another. Soon, at the table where the rest of team RWBY was studying, a bookshelf started toppling over. Weiss and Yang both saw the bookshelf coming, but with Blake's back turned to the bookshelf, she just managed to see it coming down as she turned around. The bookshelf landed with a loud slam, Weiss and Yang both having dodged in the saw direction. As the dust cleared, Yang looked up the see Blake groaning and standing up just on the other side of the bookshelf.

"You guys alright?" Blake asked, responded to with nods from Yang and Weiss.

The trio looked down the long line of toppled-over bookshelves to see a very nervous Ruby Rose at the very beginning, holding the comic book in hand with an extremely pissed off looking Glinda looking at her.

Yang sighed and shook her head. "Lemme guess, you wanted to finish that comic book?"

Ruby looked down in disappointment and sighed, nodding,.

Yang shook her head. "Honestly, that was really... SHELFish of you."

Weiss threw a chair at Yang.

*Weiss got in trouble for throwing a chair.


	4. Death by Choking?

**A/N: Hey guys, so another apology for the lack of updates, but i just wanted to let you guys know that i am in fact dedicated to uploading to you guys frequently, even in it's not on a regular basis. Anyway, without further ado, here's chapter 4 of RAKB. Quick shoutout to OBSERVER01 for the idea for this chapter, i'll probably stop teasing you guys after this chapter, and once again, thanks for giving my story a read!**

Blake was in her bed reading a book. With Yang and Weiss both gone, Blake was finally getting a chance at some peace and quiet after the hectic week thus far. After a while though, the door opened and Ruby poked her head in looking to her friend.

"Blake...?" Ruby said nervously.

Blake looked to her friend and put the book down, ready to dodge any incoming disaster that was ready to come her way. "What's up?"

Ruby walked in, hiding something behind her back. "So... I know i've been a bit clumsy this week... And i may have nearly gotten you killed a couple times..."

"About 4 times if i remember exactly, including when you nearly ran me over during you driving test..." Blade corrected her.

Ruby sighed. "Yeah... So, i wanted to make it up for ya!" She said smiling and holding up a brown paper bag. "I picked you up a fish sandwich from that shop down the street from Tucson's Book Shop you like!"

Blake's ears instantly perked up at the mention of the sandwich as her defenses lowered. "Ruby... You didn't have to-"

"Ah-pap-pap!" Ruby interrupted. "I wanted to do this. As an apology!" She said walking over and setting the bag down next to Blake on the dresser.

Blake chuckled and sat up. "Thanks..." She said picking up the bag and opening it up, taking the sandwich out.

The sandwich bread was baked to a perfect crisp, crunching perfectly beneath her fingers as she held the still warm sandwich, Tuna and mayonnaise both ready to ooze out the sides. Blake smiled and looked to Ruby, who had hopped on top of her bed and was now playing a game on her scroll. Blake focused back onto the sandwich and took a bite, and as always it was perfection. Blake smiled and she chewed down the first bite of the sandwich, enjoying not just the taste, but the gesture of good will from her friend.

A few minutes later, Ruby would still be playing on her phone, when she started to hear an off sound coming from Blake. It sounded like a mixture of coughing and gasping. Ruby sighed and turned off her phone.

"Blake please tell me you're not gonna cough up another hairball-" Ruby then stopped her sentence dead as she saw Blake choking on something, with the sandwich spilt on the ground next to her.

Ruby's eyes widened as she lept from her bed and ran over to her friend, grabbing Blake from behind and doing the best Heimlich Maneuver she could. It took a good few hard squeezes until one Blake coughed out a fish bone that flew across the room. Gasping for breath, Blake knelt on the ground as Ruby checked to see if she was okay.

"Blake! Oh god i messed up again didn't I!?" Ruby said starting to panic.

Blake rested a hand on Ruby's shoulder and once she caught her breath, looked up to Ruby and sighed. "It's alright. I can't really blame you this time. Besides, you did save me..." Blake chuckled.

Ruby smiled and sighed in relief. "Next time though, i'll be sure to check for any choking hazards~"

...

About an hour later, Yang burst through the door panting. "Am i too late!?"

Ruby nodded. "Sorry Yang. This was the one that COD away~!"

Blake threw the rest of her sandwich at Ruby.


	5. Death by Ruby

"This has gone on long enough Ruby!" Weiss said as the team made their way to their room.

"I said i was sorry..." Ruby said meekly.

Team Rwby had just been out on another mission. It was a simple one really, defeat a few Ursa that were bothering a nearby town. But while on a mission, Ruby had near, killed Blake again, almost slicing her head clean off when trying to perform her 'new special attack'. The team walked into the room and Ruby sighed, sitting down on the bottom bunk of her and Weiss' bed while the latter continued her rant to the team leader.

"This is the 5th time this week your clumsiness has put your teammates in jeopardy!" Weiss said pacing in Ruby of a sad looking Ruby while Yang went to take a shower, while Blake got in he bed and started reading. "First it was the bunk beds, then the kitchen knife, then the bookshelves, then the sandwich-"

"In her defense that one wasn't her fault" Blake said speaking up.

Weiss sighed. "Regardless, this kind of clumsiness has put your teammates in trouble far too many times!"

Ruby sighed. "Alright then, what do you suggest we do?"

Weiss stopped her pacing and turned to Ruby. "Well, if you really want to help, then i can give you some personal training. So you can learn to become much more aware of yourself and the world around you."

Ruby sighed and thought it over. "Well... i cant really think of a better idea so... i guess."

Weiss nodded proudly and smiled. "Good. We'll start tomorrow-... Ruby..."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Weiss sighed and pinched her brow. "Did you really forget to put your weapon away in the lockers?"

As Weiss mentioned it, Ruby looked over and indeed saw her Crescent Rose still sitting next to her.

"Crap..." Ruby groaned.

Blake sighed and shut her book standing up. "Look, it's fine. We'll take her weapon to the locker rooms in the morning. Now if you guys don't mind, i'd like to get some rest please..."

"Amen!" Yang step from the bathroom, her mouth filled with toothpaste foam.

Blake chuckled and went to lay down in the bed, pulling the covers over herself.

Ruby smiled and nodded, picking up her Crescent Rose in it's rifle form and tossing it up and her bed, hopping up next to it.

"Careful with that thing!" Weiss said as Ruby had tossed the rifle onto her bed.

Ruby replied by rolling her eyes and chuckling.

"Oh c'mon Weiss, i doubt it's even got any ammo left after that fight~" She said patting the rifle rather roughly.

On the second pat however, a shot rang out from the rifle, as Ruby had accidentally hit the rifle too hard, causing it to go off.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted.

Ruby's face went red as she looked to Weiss meekly. "Sorry..."

Weiss sighed and slipped into her own bed, just as Yang came out of the bathroom. Yang said her goodnights to everyone, all of which responded back to her except for Blake. Yang grew slightly annoyed at being ignored by the catch person and repeated her goodnight to Blake, a bit louder this time, and yet still no response. Yang huffed and went over to get Blake's attention.

"Helloooooo?" She said shaking the faunus.

"Yang just go to bed she's obviously tired..." Weiss huffed.

But as Yang continued to try and get Blakes attention, she noticed something. Blake wasn't moving at all... Yang grew a bit worried and turned on the next to her bed, looking back to Blake, and within an instant, Yang eyes went wide, and she gave a frightened gasp, covering her mouth in horror and backing desperately away from Blake. She seemed almost hysterical as she slid down the wall, losing strength in her legs. This immediately got Blake's and Weiss' attention, and they rushed over to Yang to see what was wrong, only for her to point to Blake.

Weiss was the one to go over and look first, and as soon as she did, she reacted almost exactly like Yang, nearly shrieking the words "Oh god!"

Ruby gulped and stood, walking over to look at Blake, and tears started to well up in her eyes. "No... No no no, please no! NOOO!"

Blake lay in her bed, a bullet hole through her skull, blood staining the pillow and sheets...

Blake was dead...

 **A/N: So yeah! The deed has been done. Please known that this story is FAR from over, and will most likely take a very unexpected turn. Not much else to say really, just thanks to everyone who's stuck with the story so far!**


	6. What do we do?

Team RWBY was in a state of disaster. Yang paced back and forth madly, cursing under her breath over and over again trying to figure out what to do, Weiss was in the bathroom vomiting into the toilet after seeing her dead friend, Ruby was sitting in her bed in a fetal poisition, rocking back and forth with her eyes wide, muttering "I'm so sorry, i'm so sorry, i'm so sorry" on the verge on insanity, and Blake lie in the middle of the room, motionless and dead, blood still pooling out of her head, though not as much.

After Weiss was done losing her lunch into the toilet, she flushed, rinsed her mouth and walked out. "We have to report this..."

"No...!" Yang snapped looking to Weiss. "We can't tell anybody about this!"

Weiss' eyes went wide with shock. "Are you insane!? We HAVE to tell Ozpin-"

"And then what!?" Yang shouted, though not too loud as to disturb anybody else in the building. "We'll be disbanded, the school will probably get shut down for finding a dead kid on campus, you'll have to go back home, and Ruby will probably be sent to prison!"

Weiss scoffed and crossed her arms. After a moment of silence she looked up to Yang. "Then what, praytell, did you have in mind?"

Yang sighed and started pacing again. this time a bit more thoughtful, until she came to the conclusion. "The forest... We'll bury her in the forest..."

Weiss's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "You gotta be fucking with me!"

Yang turned around, eyes red and hair aflame. "DO I LOOK LIKE I'M JOKING!?"

Weiss would flinch at this show of aggression, but she would remain standing her ground. "Well even if we were to agree, there are a few problems. A, how do we get to the forest? B. Where exactly do we get shovels too dig with? And B. How the hell do we get this body out of the building without anyone noticing?!"

Yang groaned and sat on her bed, her hands over her eyes. "I... I don't know... I don't fucking know Weiss ok!? I don't have the solution to everything on the spot! I need time to think but we don't have any time!"

The room sat in silence once more. Weiss and Yang thought about how to deal with the situation, while Ruby was still in a catatonic state, mumbling to herself. Yang looked up to see Ruby panicking and stood up, walking over to her and hugging her sister closely.

"It's ok Ruby... It was an accident... You didn't mean it..." Yang said calmly, attempting to calm Ruby down.

"I killed her... I killed her... I killed her... I killed her..." Ruby repeated, tears streaming down her face, wide eyes looking straight ahead.

Yang was getting concerned and tried shaking her, "Ruby...! Listen, it was an accident! Snap out of it ok?"

Weiss stood up and walked over to Ruby, giving her a slap across the face, not too hard but enough to break her out of her trance. And it worked, Ruby gasped and shook her head, coming back to reality.

"Alright... Now that we're back in reality, we need to figure out what to do..." Weiss said.

The team discussed it for a while, and after a good hour, finally agreed to find a way to bury the body out in the forest. But they wouldn't be able to do it tonight. It was too late and they didn't have the equipment, nor were the ships running that would take them out of beacon. For now, they'd have to perform a miracle to hide the body in their room somehow. After thinking it over, they've have to wrap the body in their shower curtain and hide her on the tub, obviously letting nobody in. Ultimately, since Weiss can't stomach the sight of Blake's body and Ruby couldn't go near her without going into PTSD mode, the task was left up to Yang.

Yang walked into the bathroom and tore the shower curtain down from the rod and brought it out into the main room, laying it down next to Blake. Yang then picked up Blake's body, leaving behind only a stain of blood on the carpet they would have to clean later, and set her on the shower curtain, rolling her up until blood wouldn't be able to leak out anymore due to the curtain being plastic.

"Weiss, since you can't see the body anymore, could you at least help me move it to the tub?" Yang said.

Weiss groaned but agreed, walking to the other end of the curtain and bending down to pick it up. At the count of 3, Weiss and Yang both picked up Blake's body and carried it over to the bathroom, setting it down in the tub. For now, they would have to make sure nobody-

There was a knock at the door...

Everybody froze in fear. All eyes were on the door, hoping to god it wasn't the police. It was. the police were gonna bust in, find the body, take Ruby to prison, disband the team, close the school-

"Team RWBY?" Said the voice of Glynda Goodwitch. While she might not be the police, it was almost just as bad.

Yang, Weiss and Ruby all looked at each other, Weiss finally speaking up.

"Open it!" She whispered.

"But what if she see's" Yang started but was interrupted by Weiss slamming the bathroom door shut.

"As long as she doesn't go in the bathroom it's fine!" Weiss whspered.

"But the blood-" Weiss interrupted Yang again buy grabbing her blanket and throwing it one the floor.

"Now open it! Just not too much!" Weiss demanded whispering.

Glinda knocked again at the door. "I know you are all in there!"

Yang took a deep breath and just barely enough to talk to Glinda. "Eyyyyy Goodwitch! What brings you around these parts~?"

Glinda raised an eyebrow at Yang's odd behavior. "A student came to me and reported a gunshot in this room... I assume you all put your weapons away properly?"

Before Yang could answer, Rwby dashed up to the door, putting on as good a smile as she could. "Sorry. That was me. I uhh... Forgot to put my weapon away..."

Glinda sighed. "Ruby you know weapons are strictly forbidden in the dorms."

Ruby frowned and nodded. "Yes mam..."

Glinda was silent for a moment before looking to Ruby. "You will place your weapon in your locker tomorrow, first thing in the morning. If not i will have to confiscate it temporarily."

Ruby nodded in response. "I will! Promise!"

Glinda nodded in return, satisfied and walked down the hallway, Yang shutting the door behind her and sighing in relief as if she had been holding her breath since she locked eyes with Glynda.

Ruby sighed and set her weapon under Weiss' bunk as to not cause another accident.

"Alright, i'll clean up the blood, you two try to get some sleep..." Yang said walking into the bathroom for cleaning supplies.

Nobody got any sleep that night...


	7. The longest night

**A/N Surprise! 2 chapters in one day! I was honestly so excited to type up this next chapter i just couldn't wait till tomorrow! Plus with my recent sluggishness in uploading the last chapter i figured i'd try and make up for it. And without further ado, the next chapter!**

It was around midnight at Beacon, and everything was in line. Yang had managed so go out and find digging supplies as well as an inconspicuous container to put Blake's body in. Weiss used her family connections to get them a ride in and out of Beacon no questions asked, and Ruby managed to keep anybody from entering their room, even Nora, who had a habit of bursting in on the team at random times. Once they were sure they wouldn't be spotted, Weiss opened the door and looked down the side of the building. They'd made it out of the window plenty of times (thank you anime rules), so really all they had to do was drop Blake's body out the window and follow down with her. A bit disrespectful yes, but they doubted it would hurt her any.

At the ground floor, Yang hid the shovels and such just underneath a bush, as well as the large case for hiding the body. Normally it was meant for storing musical items, but after playing a certain game about a killer high school Japanese girl, she got the idea to use it for hiding Blake's body. While Yang and Weiss both got the body into the case, Yang was ultimately the one to carry the heavy case, leaving Ruby to carry the equipment.

As they walked, a question started nagging at the back of her mind. A question that, honestly scared her... Feeling this question had to be answered, she turned to the one person she trusted the most; Yang.

"Yang...?" Ruby said, yang replying by looking back at her. "Are we... Are we criminals...?"

Yang sighed, afraid that this question would pop up. But she didn't say anything, which immediately gave Ruby the answer she dreaded...

Once they got to the docks, they would find Weiss' ride waiting for them, the ship standing out from the rest with it's white coat of paint. As they neared it, the back would open up to see a few Schnee dust workers on board, ready to take them to where they needed. Luckily, nobody asked why Weiss Schnee was taking a musical instrument to the middle of a forest at midnight, but she could tell they were a bit suspicious. Team RWY sat in pure silence as the ride went on, none of them wanting to say anything to give their intentions away.

Once they reached the forest, the ship would touch down in a clearing and would let the girls go off to do as they pleased, Weiss telling the crew to wait for her and her friends to get back. The walk would be long, the team making sure that they ventured far enough to hide the body well, while not going too far as to get lost.

Finally, the girls managed to find a perfect spot, Yang dropping the crate and sighing. "Alright everybody, grab a shovel..."

And with that they started digging. They dug and dug and dug for hours. Until finally, they dug a hole deep enough to their satisfaction. Yang opened up the crate and coughed, the body somehow already starting to smell. She then picked up the shower curtain and dropped it into the hole...

Ruby, Yang, and Weiss all stood in a circle around the freshly dug grave, staring down at the corpse of their friend that now lay in the grave. Ruby was crying her eyes out, the guilt of what she had done flooding her mind, while Yang tried to hold her close to comfort her as best she could, and Weiss simply stared down, not crying, not feeling sadness or remorse, because right now, she couldn't feel anything. Her mind was numb from shock and denial... It couldn't be true... She's just having a nightmare right? Yeah. This was all just a dream...

Blake couldn't be dead...

"Weiss?" Yang said snapping her out of her thoughts. "You alright?"

Weiss shook her head, bringing her back to reality and sighing. "Yeah just... A bit deep in thought..."

Yang sighed and nodded. "Well, we should finish up here before it gets too late..." She said picking up a shovel and pouring the dirt back into the hole.

Ruby and Weiss eventually joined her. Thankfully, putting the dirt back into the hole was much faster than digging it out. Finally, after saying some words of respect to Blake, the group trudged back to the ship, tired and dirty, covered in dirt, sweat, tears, and for Yang, a little blood.

And now finally, the group was back in their dorm room. Yang being the first to shower seeing as how nobody was in the mood to fight for it. It was around 5:00 AM when they all finally got some sleep, all of them thanking god for it being a weekend. Needless to say though, neither of them had pleasent dreams...


	8. Rise

**A/N: Hey guys! So i'm gonna be on vacation for a week in Colorado to spend thanksgiving with my family, but i was able to bring my laptop, so i should be able to bring you guys some more chapters while i'm out here. It's gonna be the first time i've been on a plane in years, so wish me luck! And as always, thank you all for giving my story your time out of the day to read!**

It was a quiet night. A heavy fog hung over the forest, dark and silent. Suddenly, a hand burst through the ground, fingers gnarled and flaking skin, as the hand belonged to the dead. Soon afterward, the rest of the corpse would follow, leaving behind the pile of dirt and wood that was once it's grave. Once out, it would stumble forward, getting used to it's new legs, before giving a low shriek of new life, the undead hungry, and ready to feast...

...

Nora clung to Ren, pretending to be frightened of the zombie flick they watched as the monsters on screen tore into their newest victim. Meanwhile, Jaune was clinging to Pyrrha, actually frightened of the movie. He didn't like horror movies, especially zombies. Having been exposed to movies like Dawn of the Dead a bit too early on, he had a bit of an irational fear of the dead. Pyrrha smiled and wrapped an arm around Jaune, honestly just glad to be in his company.

"You know Jaune" Pyrrha said quietly enough for only him to here. "If you don't want to watch the movie, we can always go somewhere else."

Jaune's face would go a bit red, chuckling slightly. "W-What were you thinking?"

Before Pyrrha could answer, the movie would pause and Nora would stand up shouting, "Bathroom break!" Before leaving behind a trail of smoke to the bathroom, eager to get back to the movie.

Jaune chuckled and took Pyrrha's hand. "Well, i guess if we do, now would be the best time to break away."

Pyrrha chuckled and stood up, bringing Jaune with her. "We're splitting Ren, keep Nora entertained~" She said before walking out with Jaune.

Ren simply responded with a simple thumbs up and a pretty good idea of what they were up to.

Nora would come hoping back out of the bathroom and onto the couch and cuddling up with Ren. Noticing the absence of Jaune and Pyrrha, she'd look up to Ren and ask.

"Where are the others?" She'd ask.

"They took their date elsewhere" He'd answer.

"oooh lala~" Nora would say wiggling their eyebrows. "Maybe we should make our own plans after the movie~?" She'd giggle cuddling up to Ren.

...

The weather outside was growing pretty harsh, thunder booming and rain was pouring down from the sky, the old man about ready to close up shop. Luckily, the mask making business was working out much better for him. After his dust shop was robbed and destroyed, and that strange cat girl had eaten him out of his ramen shop, it was good to finally find a business he would find himself safe in. 10 minutes after he flipped sign to 'Closed' however, he'd here the bell, signalling that somebody had walked in. He'd turn the corner to see that catgirl that had eaten him fresh out of ramen, dripping wet from the rain outside.

"Excuse me mam, but the shops closed..." But the girl just stood there, looking at the masks on the shelf, not moving an inch.

The man sighed and walked over. "Excuse me-"

He stopped dead in his tracks. Not only did he now see that the girl was holding her weapon, an iron grip on the handle, but something else about her seemed off. She was covered in dirt and what looked like dried blood. Not only that, but she didn't even seem to be breathing, just standing like a statue. The man felt an uneasy lump in his throat, something in the back of his head told him to run. Run very far away from the store and away from that girl. But this was HIS store, HE was in charge, and he was not gonna be left jobless again.

"Excuse me!" He said grabbing her should, and fell to the ground in fear when she turned around.

Her eyes were wide and dead, a white film covered them, but he could still see a slight sign of life behind them, but they were angry. Her shirt was covered in dirt and blood, torn up and matted down with mud. Then the man looked up to her head and nearly fainted on the spot. The blood on her face, on her clothes, all seemed to come from a bullet wound just on her head, bone and flesh clearly visible. The girl stared him down and he began backing away desperately, officially afraid for his life. Standing up, he made a break for his front desk, swiping up the phone and dialing 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" Said an operative on the other side

"Hello!? Y-Yes, there's somebody in my store. I think they-" The man looked down the aisle and his heart dropped.

The girl was gone. The puddle of water she left behind was still there so he knew he wasn't hallucinating. The girl on the phone was trying to get his attention, but he just stood there frozen. Hanging up the phone, he looked around trying to find the girl, only hearing a few footsteps here and there. At one point, he turned around to see the girl standing there, eyes staring him down and her blade in hand. The old man turned around to try and bolt out of the front entrance of the store, when the girl threw her blade at the man, hitting him dead in the spine just before he could reach the door. The man groaned in pain as he felt his bottom half give out to paralysis from the spinal injury.

He tried to crawl to the front door, hands reaching out for the handle before he felt his ankle being grabbed as his body was dragged to the back on the store. The old man clawed and grabbed at the floor under him, desperate to find a way out of her grip. Once he was out of sight the girl grabbed the blade out of his back and stood over him. Raising the blade over her head, she swung the blade back down into his back, earning a cry of pain from him. Over and over again, the blade would come down and bring the man closer and closer to death, his back a mangled mess of cuts, slashes and stabs. Soon he would be nothing more than a sobbing mess as the blade continued to slash marks across his back, until one final swing into the back of his head would end his torment. His body went limp and his final breath stopped cold.

Blake would pull her blade out of the man's head and look down at the final result, a truly gruesome and violent scene lay before her. Turning around, Blake would look again at the mask selection on the shelves, picking one up that caught her cold dead eyes; a plain white porcelain mask. Slipping it on, Blake looked into a mirror and studied herself. Appreciating the look it gave her, she walked out of the store, leaving behind the corpse of the innocent man that just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

...

Pyrrha slipped her shirt back on, sitting on the edge of the bed after she and Jaune finished their "date". Jaune still lay in the bed, still in disbelief that he could be with such an amazing girl like Pyrrha. Sitting up and sliding towards her, Jaune would wrap his arms around her waist and give her a kiss on the neck, earning a giggle from the red head.

"Jaune~ you know i'm ticklish there!" She'd giggled as he continued pecking her with kisses.

Eventually, she'd turn around to return a kiss to him, wrapping her own arms around him. She'd smile as they broke the kiss and rested her head against his.

"I love you Jaune~" She say, earning a chuckle from the blonde haired boy.

"I love you too Pyrrha." Jaune would say smiling.

Pyrrha would giggle and stand up, slipping her skirt back on and tossing Jaune his clothes. "C'mon, we should get back to our dorm room before Ren and Nora get their own ideas~"

Jaune chuckld and started getting dressed, following Pyrrha out of the spare dorm room.

...

Coco looked around the store, looking for the perfect outfit for her date. It had taken Velvet forever to find the courage to finally ask Coco out, and when she did, Coco was all too happy to agree. She loved seeing Velvet so happy, and wanted their date to go off without a hitch. She'd walk up to the front and ring the bell for some help. Eventually, the last worker at the store, who honestly just wanted Coco to go home so she could close up shop, would walk up to the front.

"Hey, so i'm going on a date with my friend, who's honestly taken forever to finally gather up the courage. Do you think you might have anything that might be good for a first date? I dunno just something... Memorable?" Coco said trying to explain properly.

The woman nodded and walked to the back. Coco then took out her phone and tried to pass the time as well as she could till the worker got back. She started out by texting some friends, checking social media, watching a bit of Youtube. After about a half hour though she'd show quite a bit of confusion. She tried peaking around the back to see if she could spot the worker with no luck. She'd ring the bell a few times but wouldn't get a peep out of the woman. Another 20 minutes later and she'd grow impatient. Walking to the back of the store, she'd call out for the worker.

"Hello? I know there's a lot of clothes back here but even i don't take this long to choose an outfit!" She'd call out.

Nothing. The store was completely quiet. Coco rolled her eyes and walked around, trying to find where the woman could have gone to. Eventually she'd find herself stepping on something that nearly made Coco lose her balance. Looking down, Coco would find a lone, stray shoe lying on the ground. Oddly enough, it was the exact same type of shoe the was wearing; a pitch black high heel. What was she doing without her shoe? Suddenly, she'd hear the sound of coat hangers being swipped aside at an aggressive speed. Spinning around, she'd come face-to-face with a white porcelain mask, before her neck was grabbed and she was thrown against the stone wall, the air forced out of her lungs as she landed on the ground, gasping for breath. Looking to her side, she'd see the worker, her 180 degrees from where it could be, a small stream of blood leaking from her mouth.

Coco looked up to the girl in the porcelain mask and stood up. Scowling, she changed her handbag into it's minigun form and fires enough rounds into her to take down an ursa. The girl would stumble back until she hit the wall, her body being riddled with bullets until Coco decided she'd had enough. The girl's body slumped down against the wall, blood streaking down the wall leading to the body. Walking over, confident she was dead, Coco turn her gun back into handbag mode and crouched down to look at the body. The first thing she did was lift up the mask and look at the face underneath.

"Blake...?" She'd say in shock.

Blake had been missing for a month now. Investigations had been cast out throughout the whole school, but nobody seemed to know anything, even Team RWBY (Or team RWY at this point) didn't know where she had gone. To see her here having just murdered an innocent person and trying to kill her too, it sent her mind into deep thought. Distracted by this however, she didn't notice Blake suddenly bursting to life, grabbing an iron and whacking Coco over the head with it, sending the girl back onto the floor, blood dripping from her forehead.

Blake stood up and kicked away Coco's handbag before she could grab it again. She'd then flip Coco over and grab her by the neck, squeezing her hands around Coco, cutting off her breath. Coco gasped and coughed, trying her hardest to pry Blake's hands from her throat. Blake's hands wouldn't move however, her strength having grown to an inhuman amount. Coco then desperately tried punching away at Blake, hitting her head and chest in an attempt to get her to let go, but her strength soon started to leave her as Blake's hands only grew tighter. Coco gave one last cough before Blake finished her off, Coco's neck making a loud enough cracking sound to be heard throughout the store, her body going limp. Blake dropped Coco and stood back up, grabbing her mask and slipping it back on. Walking to the front of the store, she grabbed a black leather trench coat and slipped it on, looking herself over in the mirror. Finally, she truly looked the part of the killer Blake she had become. 'Killer Blake' she thought to herself.

Had a nice ring to it...

 **A/N: And there you have it! being on the road, i had a LOT more time to write this chapter, making it quite a bit longer than my previous chapters. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! This story is going to go down this very dark road as you can all see, and expect it to be very 90's horror movie-ish. See you all in the next chapter!**


	9. Down a Dark Path

**A/N: Hey guys, another quick update. So the main feedback that i've gotten from you guys is that this story went from 0 to 100 real fast. Luckily, that was my plan XD. Expect a lot more gruesome deaths of the students of Beacon, so if you don't wanna see your favorite character of RWBY die violently, now would be a good time to turn back. Also, in case it wasn't obvious enough, the chapters will be getting much longer from here, as the chapters will no longer just be quick skits. And as always, thanks for giving this story the time of day!**

Ruby was sprinting through the forest at a lightning speed, desperate to get away from her chaser; Blake. No matter how fast she continued to run, Blake always seemed to be faster, catching up to her slowly but surely. Ruby continued to run through the forest until she tripped on a tree root, hitting the ground hard, knocking the air out of her lungs. Ruby groaned as she stood up, only to come face-to-cold, dead face with Blake. Ruby was frozen in fear, looking her best friend in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry..." Ruby whimpered.

"Murderer..." Blake responded as she pushed Ruby into the hole just behind her.

Ruby screamed and tried desperately to try and climb out of the hole, only for tree roots to wrap around her wrists and ankles to keep her pulled down. Looking up, Ruby saw Blake, Weiss, and Yang all looking down at Ruby from above.

"I'M SORRY! BLAKE, PLEASE I'M SO SORRY! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs, But her words fell upon deaf ears.

Soon the hole started to fill with dirt, burying Ruby in the hole as her friends stood above her and watched...

...

"Ruby! RUBY!" Yang yelled try to wake Ruby up.

Ruby shot up with a blood curdling shriek, sweat dripping down her forehead as she hyperventilated. She took one look at Yang and finally broke down, hugging her close and sobbing in her shoulder, her sister returning the hug. Yang did her best to calm Ruby down, patting her back, lightly shushing her while telling her everything was gonna be ok, even humming her a little lullaby like she did when they were little. Eventually, Ruby managed to pull herself together long enough for her to wipe away her tears.

"You okay now?" Yang asked her baby sister, despite knowing what the true answer was.

Even so, Ruby nodded her head, insisting that she was fine. Yang smiled and wiped away a few stray tears Ruby had missed.

"C'mon, let's get some sleep." Yang said, helping Ruby get settled back in, and even tucking her into bed, humming her another lullaby from their childhood until Ruby was fast asleep.

Yang sighed and stood up, stretching and looking at the clock. 9:30. Curfew wouldn't be for another hour and a half, so she decided to go for one of her late night walks she would take when she needed to think before bed. Getting dressed, Yang stepped out of the room, making sure to close the door quietly as to not disturb Ruby or Weiss, the latter somehow managing to sleep through the hole episode with Ruby.

...

Neon was out late at night, walking through the very rough neighborhood of Vale, looking for a particular person. Once she found them, she'd casually up to them, leaning against the wall next to them. They both made eye contact and nodded, Neon taking out a wad of money and handing it to the man, which he traded her for a good sized bag of white powder.

"This shit's getting expensive..." Neon complained to the man.

"Gotta make a profit somehow. Besides, not like you got a fuckin' choice." The man responded gruffly.

Neon huffed and swiped the bag from him, walking off as he laughed behind her.

"Seeya next week~!" He said getting in his own car and walking off.

Eventually, Neon would find her way into a public bathroom and lock herself into a stall. Opening the back, she'd take out her miniature mirror and razor blade and start dividing the drugs up into straight lines. Bending down, she'd snort up the first line and and groan out loud, the high hitting her almost instantly. Neon would down another line after the first high wore off before somebody else walked into the bathroom. Quickly, she'd put them drugs into her bag along with the other stuff, trying her best to act natural.

The person would walk up to the specific stall Neon was in and would shake the door.

"Occupied!" Neon would shout to the person while she prayed for them to go away.

Her shout would be answered by a hard banging on the stall door, almost angry, to which Neon would growl at.

"Hey! I said occupied!" She'd shout a bit more angrily.

The banging on the stall door only became harder and louder, the door itself eventually denting even, as if the person were trying to rip the hinges off of the door. Neon would huff and stand up, making sure her stash was hidden well in her bag before sliding said bag back behind the toilet. Neon stood up and swung the door open.

"What the fuck is your problem-!" Neon would start before she was grabbed and thrown into the mirror across the room, shattering the mirror as Neon fell to the floor, the wind knocked out of her.

Neon just barely had enough time to look up at her killer, a black haired cat faunus girl with a white porcelain, before she was picked back up and thrown into the stall again extra hard. Neon coughed and gasped and she was picked up by her hair and her attacker forced her to bite down on the edge of the toilet seat. her body wrecked from being tossed around, Neon could only give in and cry as she was forced to bit the edge, before a foot came down hard on the back of her neck, eliciting a scream from the normally peppy cat girl. Another stomp would come down on the back of her head as the force started to tear through the skin of her cheeks, and a third stomp would break through her jaw bone. By now, she was coughing and choking on her own blood and fragments of what once was her jaw. With one final stomp, the top of Neon's head would be kicked into the toilet, as her bottom jaw and the rest of her body would fall down next to it.

Blake only looked down at this scene for a moment. Not knowing the cat faunus very well, she didn't pay too much attention to her. That being said, this would be the only chance she would get with Neon alone, so Blake couldn't pass her up, lest she become a threat. Turning around, Blake continued her stride to make her way to Beacon academy.

...

Yang started walking through the halls and immediately fell deep into thought. Ruby was starting to crack, and fast. She started to become much more jumpy in the middle of the day, doing her best to avoid the forest, and any police that came near her sent her into a shivering mess. The police had started roaming the halls of Beacon ever since Blake went missing, but so far they had managed to keep all suspicious eyes off of them. She had to come up with a way to help Ruby and fast.

Therapy was out of the question since Ruby wouldn't be able to keep their secret contained for long if she were to open up to somebody like that. Yang had tried taking her to do fun things on the weekend, but Ruby still woke up sobbing every night. As much as Ruby loved to hunt grimm and help better beacon, she had become much more shut-in ever since the incident. Yang sighed as she scratched her head, searching her head for any way to help her sister out, when somebody bumped into her side, seemingly in a hurry.

Yang turned around to see Velvet in a dark brown dress, sniffling and fumbling with her keys, eventually dropping them and openly cursing. Yang raised an eyebrow as she walked over to Velvet and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. You alright?" Yang asked before Velvet tore her shoulder away.

"I'm fine..." Velvet quickly responded, finally finding the key to her room and shoving it in the lock.

Before she could escape into her room however, Yang put her hand back on her shoulder and firmly spoke to her. "Velvet, c'mon talk to me-"

"I SAID I'M FINE YANG!" Velvet snapped as she turned to Yang, causing her to flinch back in surprise.

Velvet took a couple of breaths and eventually broke down. She leaned against the door to her room before sliding down and began crying into her own lap. Yang sighed and crouched down next to her and taking her hand, Velvet looking up at her in response. Make-up dripped down her eyes as she looked up at the golden blonde. For some reason, she seemed much more radiant now than she had before.

"C'mon hops. Talk to me." Yang said, trying to get at least a grin out of Velvet with the joke.

It didn't work, Velvet sighing and curling up a bit more. "Coco ditched me..."

"Ditched you?" Yang said a bit confused.

Velvet sighed and started to explain. "Yesterday, i finally came out to Coco... I told her how i felt about her, ever since we met... She seemed more than happy to hear how i felt. She even asked me out on a date... I got dressed up, i put on make-up, i was so, READY for this date with her... So i go to the restaurant that she says to meet me at and... She never shows up... God i feel like such an IDIOT!"

Velvet sniffled a bit, looking like she was about to break back down into tears again. Yang sighed and held Velvet's cheek.

"Hey, c'mon i'm sure she just got caught up with something. I know Coco and she would've loved to have gone on that date with you." Yang assured her.

Velvet scoffed. "Really? I called her, i texted her, i checked twitter and facebook and i waited for 2 hours there and nothing... Why am i even surprised... Who'd want to be seen in public with some dumb bunny..."

That was the last straw, Yang grabbed Velvet by her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "Bullshit! Listen to me Velvet, you are an amazing girl. You're beautiful, you're smart, you're kind and you're one of the best huntresses i've ever met. Even if Coco did ditch you, she doesn't know what she's giving up!"

Velvet was left speechless as she looked up at Yang. Nobody has ever shown her this kind of love and care before, and here she was, Yang Xiao Long, trying to convince Velvet just how much she was worth in her eyes. Finally, Velvet nodded and stood up, wiping her eyes.

"Thank you... Yang" Velvet said, smiling to the blonde.

Yang smiled and gave Velvet a hug, before breaking off of her and waving her goodbye as she walked down the hall. Velvet blushed as red as the hair on Pyrrha's head and walked into her room. She had pleasant dreams that night.

...

Sun decided to go out for a late night Jog around Vale. Hoping from building to building was his idea of a way to unwind, and he'd been doing it a lot since Blake went missing. Sometimes, sun liked to imagine that one day, on one of his late nights out, he'd stumble upon Blake. She'd be standing there, the wind in her hair, and she'd run up to him, happy to be back home from wherever she was this whole time. But Sun knew that this was just a dream. If the people around him didn't make it obvious enough, then eventually, it would just get into his head that Blake was gone, and she was never coming back. Sun sighed and looked down the side of a very tall building. Soon, he started to think. He thought very dark and dangerous thoughts as to whether or not there was a way for him to see Blake again.

Sun sighed and hoped his way down to the ground floor, walking down a dark alleyway where he could think alone... Instead, he kicked a garbage can in anger. Soon, he heard somebody follow him from behind. Sun sighed and turned around.

"Sorry about that... Just kinda dealing with-" Sun stopped cold.

There she was. Blake. Standing on just the other end the alleyway. She could mask herself all she wanted but he knew it was her.

"Blake...?" Sun would say, his heard racing at a million miles a second. "I-I don't believe this where have you been!?

Blake simply stood there, staring Sun down. Finally, he made the first move. Sun started walking toward Blake.

"Blake? C'mon say something to me! You've been gone for months and all you can do is stand there?!" Sun said frantically.

Blake would take a moment before she started slowly walking towards Sun. Finally he'd give in and started running towards her. Finally, she was back! Blake was here and she was okay! She could go back to Beacon, they would be together again, and everything would be okay!

All of these thoughts came to an end when the blade entered his gut. As the two met, Blake had pulled out her blade at the last second and plunged it into his stomach. Sun's eyes went wide as he looked into Blake's. These... These weren't her eyes... These eyes were something of the dead...

"B-Blake...?" Sun would whisper.

Blake would start pulling the blade upwards, cutting through flesh and bone as his innards started spilling out of the wound. Sun would cough and hack, blood spilling out of his mouth, but he never screamed. Even as the life left his eyes, he would continue staring into Blake's. As Blake brought the blade higher, sliding through his chest down, Sun would simply smile and he brought up a weak, shivering hand to caress the mask that adorned Blake's face. Finally, with one more tug, Blake would end Sun's life, his body going limp, a smile still spread across his face. As his body dropped to the ground, Blake would look down at him and crouch, caressing his face as he just did hers. She stood there only for a moment, looking down at the man she once loved and stood. There was no going back now... She had set her path...


	10. On Their Tail

**A/N: Hey guys! Another author's note for you. Hope you all had a great thanksgiving! One thing i knew i was greatful for was all of the follows, favorites, and the reviews i've received for this story! I can't tell you all how much i really appreciate you guys for reading and giving reviews for my story! I constantly wait for an email saying somebody has reviewed my story, whether it's good, bad, or just someone making a joke, i always love to hear your guys' feedback! And as always, thank you all so much for giving my story a read!**

Ruby was walking through the halls of beacon academy, having gotten a much needed night of sleep, the best one she'd had in a month. Ruby smiled and thought to herself how lucky she was to have a sister like Yang. She'd been caring for her for so long, and even went so far as to help Ruby cover up-... Ruby started to frown... Remembering the events that transpired about a month ago. Eventually, she'd but into somebody as she was absorbed in thought.

"Oh! Sorry about that." She said looking up and gasped. "P-Professor Ozpin! G-Good morning!"

Ozpin, his coffee mug in hand, smiled and looked down at Ruby. "Good morning Ruby. I hope you don't mind, but do you know where Ms. Schnee has gone? I'd like a chance to speak with her."

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, she said she was gonna go to the library today."

Ozpin smiled and nodded. "Thank you. You have a pleasent day." He said walking past her.

Once he was out of hearing distance, Ozpin took out his scroll and buzzed Glinda. Once she'd picked up, he'd speak first.

"Ruby says she's in the library... Good, i'll be waiting in my office..." Ozpin then ended the call and stuffed the scroll back into his pocket.

About an hour later, Weiss would walk into Ozpin's office taking a seat opposite from him.

"Is there something i can help you with Mr. Ozpin?" Weiss would ask as polite as always.

Ozpin would set his mug down and lean forward, resting his elbows on the table and folding his hands. "Just a few questions is all, then you're free to leave."

Weiss nodded and Ozpin would began, pulling some files out of a personal drawer of his and opening them up. "So Ms. Schnee. What exactly WERE you doing on the 24th of October?"

Weiss sighed. She had already gone through this twenty times with the police, managing to lie well enough through her teeth, and, with no evidence around to claim them for anything, team RWY managed to stay under the radar.

"As i've said before, i was in my room, studying for Dr. Oobleck's test. Blake went out that night for reasons i honestly cannot imagine, and she never came back." Weiss said.

It pained her to have to lie to Ozpin, since he was a man who deserved so much respect, but if he were to find out that she and the others helped cover up Blakes murder, she'd be on the first bus to prison.

Ozpin nodded to her response and looked through a few of his files before asking another question. "What about the gunshot?"

Weiss sighed. "Ruby had forgotten to put her weapon in her locker after our mission that night. Ruby being Ruby, she got reckless and accidently set it off."

Ozpin nodded again. This time he looked up from his files and into Weiss' eyes.

"And the ship?" He'd say.

Weiss stopped dead, a shiver running down her spine. Still, she managed to play it cool.

"Ship?" She'd say acting genuinly confused.

"Reports say that a Schnee passenger ship arrived at Beacon at 12:05 the next day. The ship then left at 12:26, only to return again at 4:35 before leaving for the last time. Bit of an odd pattern if you ask me." Ozpin would say looking at Weiss.

Weiss' blood went cold. That was impossible! The employees at Schnee dust company were given explicit orders to not mention the ship to the forest on that night. How did Ozpin manage to figure this out!? Weiss became visibly nervous, wiping her forhead of a drip of sweat and her leg started to shake.

"I-I'm not sure about that. I can assure you though it has nothing to do with me..." She'd respond quickly, looking around the room to try and avoid Ozpin's gaze.

Weiss couldn't look more suspicous. Ozpin would sigh and sit back. It was official, she knew something. Ozpin wasn't a fool, but he was careful. Accusing Weiss of anything now would instantly raise a red flag above him, and gaining any information would become next to impossible. Ozpin closed to the files and leaned back in his chair picking up his coffee mug.

"That'll be all. You're free to go." Ozpin said.

Without saying a word, Weiss stood, grabbed her back and quickly walked out of the room. Weiss cursed over and over under her breath. Ozpin was onto them. He knew something was wrong and she was in his line of sight. She'd need to gather the others soon!

...

Melanie sat in the dance club, filing away at her nails. Since the place wasn't busy, it gave her sister Militia and her boss Junior some 'private time' in the back room. Even a lot of the guards hadn't shown up yet, so she just kinda helped herself to the drinks while she waited for something to happen. Eventually, she'd hear the doors open up and look to the entrance to see a girl in a white porcelain mask and a black trench coat. Seeing her walk towards the bar, Melanie would down her current drink and lean against the counter, acting as a temporary bartender.

"What can i get you?" She would say sounding bored.

Blake wouldn't say a word as she walked up to the counter. Stopping, she'd look to the fridge at the back and point to one of the beers. Melanie would look back at the fridge and walk over, pulling out a bear and setting it down in front of Blake.

"That'll be $2.50." She'd say looking up to Blake.

Blake looked at the bottle and picked it up by it's neck.

"Hey. You gotta pay for that first lady!" Melanie would snap at Blake picked up the bottle.

Looking at Melanie, Blake would quickly break the bottle over the counter, glass shattering and beer spilling all over, and slam the broken bottle into Melanie's eye. Melanie would gasp as Blake broke the bottle, but didn't react quickly enough to the bottle as it lodged itself into her eye, eliciting a blood curdling scream from her. Blake would walk over to the other side of the bar, where Melanie would be squirming in pain on the ground, trying to pull the bottle neck out of her eye. Blake would grab the biggest bottle of Vodka she could find, and pin Melanie to the ground on her back.

Melanie gasp as she looked up a Blake, screaming to the back. "HEL-"

All Blake neaded was for Melanie to open that mouth at hers to shove the opened bottle of vodka down her windpipe, the bottle emptying itself down her throat as she started to drown in the alcohol being forced down her throat. Melanie would thrash and kick, her surviving eye going wide as her vision started to blur, but Blake kept her and the bottle held down. It would be a solid 5 minutes before Melanie went limp. Making sure Melanie was dead, Blake held her down for a while longer until she stood up and let the bottle go. Melanie's head would fall to the side and the bottle fell out of her mouth, blood pouring out of her mouth and eye socket like a river.

Standing up Blake looked to the back room, where her sister most likely was. Blake left the cold dead body of Melanie behind as she walked through the door to the back area. A couple of guards tried to stop her, but it took no more than a couple slashes of her blade to take them down before they could scream. Speaking of screaming, Blake could hear some screaming coming from a room at the very back, only these ones seemed to be of pleasure. Blake tilted her head and slowly walked toward the sounds.

In Junior's personal room, Militia was busy ridinng him like a mechanical bull, while he felt her all over. Militia truly was a woman to behold, and he certainly enjoyed his 'Sessions' with her when he could fit them in. Militia huffed and panted as she held her hands on Juniors chest while she continued riding him. Soon it began to pick up, and Militia and Junior both felt themselves reaching their climax.

"I'm getting close Junior~!" Militia moaned to him, while he grabbed her hips and got ready for his own climax.

Just as they reached their peak, a blade jutted out of Milita's chest, piercing through her head and blood splattering all over Junior. Militia's face froze as she slowly looked at the blade that ran through her chest. Gasping and shuddering, Militia quickly went limp as the blade was pulled out of her chest as quickly as it went through, her body falling off of Junior, revealing Blake to Junior, as he sat in horror at the scene before him.

"What the fu-" Junior said before his sentence was cut off... Literally...

Blake swung her Blade hard, decapitating Junior in one fell swoop, his head rolling off to the side as his body spasmed for a moment, blood spurting from his neck before finally going limp in the chair. Blake turned around, walking out of the room and out of the building through the back. Being seen in the daylight was a bad idea for an obvious reason, so she would have to stick to the shadows for now...

...

The camera would make a bright flash as it snapped a picture of the crime scene before them. This was the 3rd death they found that day. First the old man at the shop, then the girl and the worker at the fashion store, and now, they found a druggie with half her head in a public toilet. Judy sighed as she stood up, looking around at the scene before her. It didn't take a master to find out that this was a murder scene, and a pretty violent one at that.

"So wadya think. Gang fight? Drug dealer trying to send a message or something?" Nick would say, folding up his sunglasses and taking a sip of coffee.

Just would sigh and shake her head. "Not very likely. If this was as simple as a drug war they would've just shot or stabbed the girl. Plus, she's a buyer, not a provider, no reason to go after her, especially this brutally."

Nick nodded and look around the room. "Let's see... Broken mirror, door nearly kicked in, and girl's head stomped in half. Whoever did this sure as shit wasn't trying to be suubtle. They came in here with a grudge and a mission."

"And some serious muscles. Look..." Judy said pointing to Neon's back. "Glass shards from the mirror. This girl was thrown into the mirror like she was a paperweight. Plus kicking someone's head in half takes quite a bit of muscle. I'd almost be tempted to say she was attacked by a bear or gorilla faunus of some kind..."

Nick took a sip of his coffee and looked down at Neon's body. "Any prints left behind by a shoe or something?"

"Yeah actually. You don't stomp on any part of a body without leaving a print of some kind. Looks like a woman's medium." Judy said pointing to the neck of the bottom jaw.

"So our killer's a woman?" Nick said crouching down to look at it.

"Don't know anything for sure. We'll have to wait for an autopsy to get the rest of the details." Judy sighed. "All i can say for sure is after the last two scenes, real dealing with a real sick motherfucker..."

Suddenly, an officer would walk into the stall room. "Detectives? We've got 5 more bodies. Junior's Club on main street."

Nick groaned and stood up. "Fuck our guy's been busy..."

"Might wanna hurry..." The cop said. "Guys are saying that it happened just this morning."

Nick and Judy both looked at each other and bolted for the car.

...

"Look Weiss just calm down-" Yang said before Weiss interrupted her.

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! Ozpin is right on our tails about this! He knows about the ship! What if he links it to us?! What if he finds out where he went and he finds Blake's body!? What do we do then!?"

Yang walked up and slapped Weiss clear across the face, leaving behind a red mark.

"You got your shit together now?" Yang said firmly.

Weiss nodded, eyes still wide as she felt her cheek.

Yang sighed and sat in a chair. "Alright... So let's think this through. So Ozpin knows about the ship. Is there any chance for him to find out where it went?"

Weiss sighed and scratched her head. "Well... If he goes to my father, which he probably could, he could probably find out exactly where we went, and he could even find out that we went there with shovels and a suspicious looking crate..."

Ruby gulped and hugged her pillow close. "We're fucked..."

Yang turned to Ruby and took her hand. "No. We're not. We're gonna be fine. The odds of them finding where we buried Blake is one in a million. As long as we all keep our cool, there should be no reason for Ozpin to suspect us of anything, alright?"

Weiss and Ruby both nodded, despite the fact they were both beginning to lose their cool and quickly.

"Alright... Weiss, you and Ruby stay here, and if anyone asks, you're studying, ok? I'm gonna go find out exactly how much Ozpin knows..." She said earning a nod from them both.

"Ozpin had a folder he kept in his desk. that'd be a good place to look." Weiss said to Yang just before she left.

Yang nodded and walked out of their room, making her way to Ozpin's office.

...

Blake managed to get to the docks where the Beacon ships took people to and from the school without raising too many alarms. Wandering around long enough, she managed to find a lone ship with it's doors open. Walking in, she'd make her way to the pilot's seat, taking him out with a quick slit of the throat. From her days in the white fang, Blake knew that these types of ships had destinations that they could automatically travel to, no pilot needed. Blake used the handprint of the pilot and scanned his keycard to get the ship activated, entering in the coordinates for beacon. Blake simply stood by and looked out the window as the ship started moving towards her destination. Soon, this once proud academy would turn into a slaughterhouse. And Blake was gonna be the butcher.


	11. We All Fall Down

**A/N: Hey guys! Another author's note as per usual! So some of you may have noticed a few changes to the story. For one, made a reference to Zootopia with Nick and Judy, the two detectives investigating Blake's murder scenes. They'll be characters that'll stick around for most of the story as they try and chase down Blake. Anyways, that's all i have to say. And once again, thanks for giving my story the light of day!**

Junior's Club was surrounded by police cars ad yellow tape, cops snapping pictures and marking down notes all around. Finally, Nick and Judy would walk in through the front doors and find the nearest cop the could, Judy speaking up first.

"What have you got so far?" The rabbit faunus would ask.

"We've got 5 bodies this time. One of them is just back there behind the bar counter. Looks like our perp took their sweet time with them. Then we've got 2 henchmen in the back hallway, they both seem like they just got cut down real quick. Then we've got a damn grizzly scene in the boss' room with the other 2 bodies." The cop would list to them, pointing out the different locations.

Nick nodded and looked to Judy. "Alright. I'll go check the back hallway, you get the body behind the counter, and we'll both meet up in the back room?"

Judy nodded and they both went their separate ways. Judy would quickly walk over to behind the counter and flinch at the sight. Walking over, a cop would follower her to take notes as Judy examined the body.

"Young white female... Probably in her late teens to early twenties..." Judy then started to look her over in detail, checking the head, wrists and body carefully. "Cause of death seems to be drowning... Forced Alcohol down her windpipe... Injury to the left eye, a broken bottle neck lodged inside..."

Judy then reached up and ripped the bottle out of her eye socket.

"Fuck..." She said resisting the urge to vomit. "Bottleneck was wedged in a good ways, but not enough to be the cause of death obviously... Once again our killer is showing some damn good signs of strength..."

Judy would then check the register to the bar. "No money taken, so it's not a robbery... So then what the hell is our killer's motive?"

Meanwhile in the hall, Nick was checking over the 2 guards. "Alright... 2 dead bodies, one received a stab wound to the heart, and the other had half his neck cut off. Looks like a couple quick clean deaths, perp obviously didn't care about these two much. Which means their target... Was in the back room..."

Just as Nick finished his analysis, Judy walked into the hallways and stood next to him. Nick would explain his findings to Judy and vice versa. They'd then both look to the back room and sighed.

"You ready?" Nick asked looking down at Judy.

"As ready as i'll ever be..." Judy sighed.

Side by side, they both walked into the back room and looked at the scene.

"Jesus fuck..." Nick said looking at Junior's body, completely devoid of it's head.

Judy looked around to see a naked Militia and the severed head of Junior, the sight making her a bit sick. But for the sake of her job she choked it down and started her examination, starting with Militia.

"Looks like she was taken out fairly quickly. Stab wound through the chest and actually leads up under her jaw and out the mouth. Our killer managed get a two-in-one shot with her. As much as i hate to say it, that's impressive." Judy would say as a cop took notes.

Nick would then look over Junior's body trying hard to avoid seeing his dick still out. "Look's like our boy here was taken out pretty quickly too. One clean swipe to the head and he's out like a light. Looks to me like these two were trying to do the nasty when our killer came in and ruined the party..."

Judy looked back at Nick and raised an eyebrow. "Killed during sex huh?"

Nick chuckled. "If that's not a horror movie cliche i don't know what is."

Judy stood up and looked between the two bodies. "A clean decapitation and a stab wound through the chest and into the head. So our killer's not using an ordinary knife. Size of the wounds would indicate a sword of some sort..."

"Aren't hunters and huntresses only allowed to use something like that?" Nick asked Judy.

Judy would ponder over it for a second. "Yeah... But the only hunters around would be-..." Judy stopped cold and looked up to Nick, who was having the exact same thought as her.

"You don't think our killer's a Beacon resident do you?" Nick said.

"Only one way to find out!" Judy said walking out of the nightclub with Nick picking up her walkie-talkie.

"I need a ship up to Beacon, close the whole place down and don't let anybody leave, we might have a location on our killer." Judy would say into the mic, letting it go waiting for a response.

"Roger that, we'll send a squad to Beacon and get you a ride ASAP" The returning voice would say.

"I don't even know if i wanna be right about this..." Judy said getting in the car with Nick and driving off.

...

Cardin Winchester was tossing logs into a wood chipper with the rest of his team sitting by bored.

"Remind me why you gotta do this again?" Russel would say taking a drink of beer.

"Good-Bitch caught me tokin' up in the bathroom, so now i gotta do a shitload of chores for Beacon..." Cardin growled tossing another log into the woodchipper and pressing the startup button, woodchips flying out the other side.

Russel sighed and stood up, tossing Cardin a beer. "Yeah, well, we'll see ya around Cardin. Got better stuff to do."

Carding caught the beer and waved them off. "Alright, see you fucks around."

"Fuck you too" Russel joked as he and the others walked off.

Cardin would growl and toss another log in, slamming down the start button as the log was destroyed.

About an hour later, Cardin would hear leaves rustling behind him as somebody walked up.

"I"m almost done just give me another-" Cardin flinched back as he stared back at Blake who somehow managed to match his size now. "The fuck-"

Blake then grabbed Cardin by the shirt and lifted him up.

"Hey! Lemme go you crazy bitch!" Cardin yelled and he tried to pry her hands off of him to no avail.

Blake then walked Cardin over to the woodchiper and stuck him down the entrance head first, slamming her fist down on the starter. Cardin only had a split second to scream as blood, bone and viscera spray out of the wood chipper, Cardin's body being torn to shreds until about halfway in when Blake stopped the machine, so at least some of his body would remain to identify the bastard.

...

Yang waited just outside Ozpin's for him to leave, which would honestly take a good couple of hours before Ozpin walked fairly quickly out of his room in a rush, not even remembering to lock it. Yang would then turn the corner and walk into Ozpin's room, closing the door behind her.

"Alright, Behind the desk..." Yang said walking over behind Ozpin's desk.

Yagn would go through drawer after drawer looking for anything that Ozpin had on them. Finally, she'd find the files and open it up, her heart sinking with each page.

 _-Gunshot reported in team RWBY's room October 24th._

 _-Blake coincidentally disappears October 25th._

 _-Shovels from the garden and a crate from the music room go missing October 25th 8:00 AM._

 _-Schnee carrier ship arrives at Beacon academy 12:05 AM, leaves at 12:26, returns a 4:35 AM before leaving for good._

 _-Ruby Rose shows signs of paranoia, grades begin to drop and becomes much more secluded._

 _-Yang Xiao Long starts taking nightly walks since Blake's disappearance._

Yang couldn't believe it. Ozpin really was catching onto them. He had all the pieces in line and he was about to make his move. Yang's head ran wild with thoughts and paranoia. All her hard work to keep Ruby safe, it was all about to come crashing down with Ozpin standing above the ashes. Yang couldn't let that happen. A thousand plans ran through her head, but one of them stuck out in particular. It wasn't pleasant, it wasn't pretty, and it was very risky, but it was the only thing she knew for a fact would work...

...

Ozpin made his way to the docks as quickly as he could, meeting up with two faunus detectives who were waiting for him.

"Sorry about the wait, i came as soon as i got your call. What's happening?" Ozpin would ask.

"This is your school correct?" Judy would say to Ozpin, who nodded in response. "Mr. Ozpin my name is officer Judy and this is my partner Nick"

"Hey" Nick said nodding to Ozpin.

"We've been following a trail of murders the past couple days, and we have reason to believe that our killer just might be at your school." Judy would say crossing her arms.

"What!? That's ridiculous. My school teaches hunters and huntresses, not serial killers..." Ozpin stated firmly.

As Ozpin and Judy talked back and forth, Nick noticed one of Beacon's ships docked nearby. With the only other ship around being theirs, it seemed very out-of-place.

"I'm sorry to accuse your school Mr. Ozpin, but the scenes we've witness could only have been enacted by someone with great skill, the skills of a hunter. And seeing as your school is the nearest place to house hunters, it only seemed logical to check the place out." Judy said to Ozpin, not moving on the subject.

"What about the visiting schools? What with the Vital Festival and all, students from all over are coming to visit." Ozpin said.

"Hey guys?" Nick said from the other ship. "You guys might wanna come and see this!"

Ozpin and Judy both looked over to Nick, who gestured them over in a hurry. They both walked into the ship, where Nick showed them something that would make it official. A dead pilot, his throat slit. Ozpin and Judy looked at each other, and Judy pulled out her walkie-talkie.

"I need the school closed down now. Nobody gets in, nobody gets out." Judy then looked over and saw Ozpin walking to the school. "Where the hell are YOU going!?"

"I need to take care of something!" Ozpin said as Judy went back to securing the school.

...

Ozpin walked through the halls, meeting up with Glinda.

"Professor Ozpin. What's happening?" Glinda would say trying to keep up with Ozpin's pace.

"There's trouble in the school. Round up all the students and tell them to stay with a partner. Nobody is to be seen alone, and all weapons are to be confiscated." Ozpin would say.

Glinda was confused, trying to keep up with him.

"Hold on. Professor Ozpin!" She said stepping in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. "Professor Ozpin with all due respect you NEED to explain to me what's happening!"

Ozpin sighed and explained everything to Glinda as silently as he could. As Glinda listened to him, her expressions showed a mixture of confusion, horror, and understanding. After Ozpin was done, Glinda simply nodded and walked off to do as he said. Ozpin sighed again, the stress of the situation giving him a headache. Lucky for him, he had plenty of aspirin in his room-

"Yang?" Ozpin said a bit shocked.

Yang was sitting on the opposite side of Ozpin's desk, her back to him. Yang sighed and turned her head.

"We need to talk..."

...

Glinda had called all the students to the auditorium for an emergency announcement. Seeing as Cinder, Emerald and Mercury decided to leave without her, Neo was left behind, running late for the meeting. Walking through the halls though, she heard a banging sound. Neo turned around to hear someone desperately banging against the door to the boiler room. Walking closer, the voice became familiar.

"Hello!? Somebody please! Open the door! I need help!" Said the voice of Cinder herself.

But, that was impossible. She had left to go to the assembly with Mercury and Emerald. Neo walked over to the boiler room door and tried opening the door, but it was locked. Knocking, Cinder could be heard answering back.

"Hello?! Who's there!? Please i need help! My... My friends are dead... Somebody grabbed us when we were on our way to the assembly. Please just open the door!" Cinder screamed.

This was no act, Neo recognized this tone and Cinder was terrified. Neo tried hard to open up the door but there was no breaking that lock. Sighing Neo backed up, only to run into somebody else. Turning around, Neo faced up towards to see Blake, staring her down. Quickly, Blake grabbed Neo by the neck and slammed her against the lockers hard enough to dent them, instantly rendering her unconscious.

Blake then picked Neo up by the collar of her shirt, pulled out the key and unlocked the Boiler Room door. Cinder quickly opened up the door thinking she was finally gonna escape, only for Blake to kick her down the stairs as she met the floor hard. Legs, ribs, nose, and right arm broken, Cinder gasped for breath in a pool of pain and torture, as Blake slowly descended the stairs towards Cinder after slamming the door behind her.

Cinder snarled and threw a ball of fire at Blake, who honestly couldn't care less. The fireball however was enough to piss her off. Setting Neo down, Blake draw her blade and walked toward Cinder, who had a terrified expression on her face.

"No... No no no wait, i-i'm sorry! it won't happen again!" Cinder screamed as Blake picked up Cinder by her broken arm and pulled her towards the furnace.

Cinder, seeing exactly what Blake planned on doing, began to kick and scream as Blake opened up the door to the furnace. A roaring flame danced madly inside, the heat blowing over Blake. Lifting Cinder up, Blake tossed her into the furnace and shut the door, locking it from the outside. Cinder's screams echoed throughout the whole boiler room, and even out into the hallway, only for nobody to hear them. For ten minutes, Cinder's skin would burn and melt as she screamed out in pain, until she finally went limp, flames consuming her body once and for all...

...

"I see..." Ozpin said, looking Yang in the eyes.

Yang confessed everything to Ozpin. The accident, burying the body, even keeping quiet about the whole thing for a whole month.

"Please understand Professor Ozpin... I only did it all to protect Ruby... She's practically shattered over what happened and... Keeping it all a secret was my idea... So if oyu have anyone to blame, blame me..." Yang said sighing and walking over to the window and looking outside.

Ozpin stood up and walked over to Yang, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yang... I understand why you did what you did, but know it doesn't make things right... By trying to hide it all, you only made things worse... Had you come to me in the beginning, then everything would have been fine. Worst case scenario, Ruby would've gone into therapy and Blake would've been given a proper burial..." Ozpin said as Yang began to shake, her hands squeezing into fists, angry at herself for being so foolish.

"I know... I could've ended everything right there, but i dragged it out... I dug our hole even deeper and i've officially fucked over what's left of my team..." Yang said, tears starting to slowly drip down her face turning to Ozpin.

"It's alright Yang. You did the right ting coming to me... Better than being found out eventually..." Ozpin said trying his best to calm Yang down.

Yang stared at Ozpin and sighed. "Actually, there is another option... I've honestly run out of any other options and i just wanted to you to know... I'm sorry..."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, confused. "Sorry? What for?"

In response, Yang quickly grabbed Ozpin by the shirt, causing him to drop his coffee mug, and threw him through the glass window. As he fell, Ozpin could only look up the tower in shock. Time seemed to slow down for him as his whole life ran before his eyes, and his thoughts of being betrayed ran just as fast through his head. In the end though, he accepted it. At his final moments, he simply closed his eyes, hoped that what had happened would be discovered, and drew his final breath as he hit the ground...


	12. Darkness falls

A/N: Hey guys! So i'm officially back from Colorado! I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving week, i know i did! Anyway, i don't have much else to say except a big thank you for everybody who's bothered to give my story a read! I'm pretty sure we're up to 5000+ readers now and that absolutely blows my mind! I never thought in a million years that i'd even get 100! Yet here we are at 5,000+. I'm truly honored you guys. And as always thank you for giving my story the light of day, and enjoy!

The students of Beacon all gathered together in the auditorium after the announcement way made, the room filled with chatter and laughs. Weiss and Ruby would be looking around, wondering where the heck Yang was. Eventually there would be a tapping sound on the microphone, as Glinda Goodwitch stood on the stage over the crowd of students.

"Attention students of Beacon!" Glinda said firmly. "Please silence yourselves and pay close attention. This is an emergency announcement."

Suddenly, the entire auditorium fell silent.

"I have with me two members of the VPD, detective Judy and Detective Nick, here too deliver some news... Please give them your full attention." Glinda said stepping to the side while Judy stepped up to the microphone, Nick having to lower the microphone due to her size.

"Thank you miss Goodwitch." Judy said clearing her throat and looking out over the crowd. "Students of Beacon academy, please remain where you are, keep calm and do not panic from what i am about to say."

This warning only managed to make the crowd nervous, many students shifting in their seats nervously.

"Over the last two days, my partner Nick and i have been investigating a series of murders over beacon, some of which seem to have been beacon students themselves-" Judy was suddenly interrupted by a roar of surprised reactions before quieting them all down. "Everybody please settle down! I need you all to pay close attention!"

Ruby and Weiss both looked at each other, each of them looking like the wanted to run out of the Auditorium right there. As they looked at each other though, Yang would suddenly plop down in a seat next to Ruby.

"Yang! Where have you been?!" Weiss said to the blonde.

"Taking care of business..." Was all Yang would say before Judy finally got the whole crowd quiet.

"Now. We believe that the murderer has either made their way into the school, or is in fact a student here themself. Now, because of this we ask that all students please stay in your teams, and never go off alone without them." Judy would say, working the crowd up again, this time, they were full on panicking.

Students looking back and forth at each other, worried expressions across all of their faces, quickly started to discuss guesses as to who it might be. Some accused particular students that stood out from the norm, other began to say that it was probably just a stranger. All in all though, the students were stirred up, and soon, tensions became high, until all the lightgs suddenly cut out all at the same time. Suddenly, the whole auditorium roared with cries of fear, worried that this loss of lights was cuased by the alleged serial killer, And in a way, they were right...

...Moments ago...

Neo awoke to find herself hanging in a dark room by her wrists, with only a furnace not far from her to light up the room. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see Blake sharpening her blade, while her coat hung on the back of the chair she was using, and her mask sitting on the desk just next to her. Seeing her captor distracted, Neo looked up to see that her restraints were rather thick looking ropes. Quietly, she'd try to bend and twist her hands just right to see if she could get herself loose, and it was working. Slowly, Neo's hands started to come loose from the ropes, until finally she dropped to the floor silently.

Neo would keep her eyes on Blake at all times, making sure she stayed focused on her blade. Looking around, Neo tried to find something, anything to fight against Blake with. Finally, she'd spot it. Cinder's bow, lying just on the opposite side of the room as Blake. Slowly, she would make her way to the bow, making sure to keep quiet should Blake hear her. Luckily, she managed to make it to the bow without much trouble. Finding an arrow to go with it, Neo slowly began to draw the bow back, taking aim at the back of Blake's head.

For the first time in her life, Neo muttered only a single word. "Die..."

Letting the string go, Neo fired the arrow straight at Blake's head, only for the Cat faunus to turn around and catch the arrow at the very last second. Neo's heart sank as she watched as Blake stared her down and dropped the arrow to the ground. Neo was paralyzed with fear, only coming out of her trance when Blake picked up her blade and came charging after Neo. With only that one arrow to fire, Neo dropped the bow and made a mad sprint for the stairs, Blake close behind. Neo could've gotten away, she was so close that he had the door knob in her hand. Unfortunately, the door was a pull open, and all Blake needed was that fraction of a second to grab Neo by her leg and yank her back down the stairs.

Neo screamed out as she was yanked back down the stairs, Blake slamming Neo against the wall as she walked up the stairs and shut the door, locking it. Neo, her body riddled with pain, stood up and ran through the hallway that led out of the boiler room and into the basement. Blake ran down the stairs to see Neo just turning the corner and quickly followed her.

Neo's breath was rough and rapid, sprinting for her life as she tried to get away from the maniac chasing her. One wrong turn though, and a stray nail jutting out from the wall took a good clean cut from Neo's arm, as she held back the urge to yelp from the pain. Looking around Neo found herself in the generator room, the loud hum of electricity wirring throughout the whole room. From the light of the exit, Neo could see the shadow of Blake as she quickly made her way closer and closer to ending Neo's life for good. Neo panicked. She needed to find somewhere to hide. Somewhere safe. In a blind panic, Neo quickly scanned around for somewhere, anywhere to hide...

Blake walked into the generator room and slowly looked around. Generators, a few tools here and there and some crates for storing parts. No sign of Neo anywhere, until Blake picked up a peculiar scent. Looking to the wall, Blake saw one stray nail sticking out of the wall, a drop of blood visible on it. Slowly walking over Blake wiped the nail with her finger and tasted the blood. It was a bit sweet oddly, but there was no mistaking it now... Neo was here...

Neo was hunched over in a fetal position, doing her best to keep her breath quiet as she hid in the empty box originally made for parts of a generator, but for her it was a safe haven... At least for now... Blake realized that the loud rumble and humming of the generators would block out any sound, so she wouldn't be able to listen for Neo's humming. Luckily for Blake though, Neo's cut still left behind that faintly sweet scent. Sniffing at she walked, Blake followed the scent of Neo to a pile of wooden crates of parts. Looking them over and sniffing, Blake wouldn't decide directly which box Neo would be hiding in, so instead, she started ripping open the crates one by one, tossing the ones that were either empty or filled with parts.

Neo sat by as she heard each and every crate before hers crashing against the ground one-by-one. Tears began to run her dry and Neo held back the sounds of her desire to sob, more scared than she has every been in her life. Neo closed her eyes as she waited for Blake to rip open her back and stab her to death. Rip her head off. Strangle her. But as she waited for her demise to come, the sounds stopped... Neo opened her eyes and listened carefully, only the hum of the generators could be heard. Neo for waited for what seemed like years before she began to shuffle. Placing her hands on the lid of the box, she slowly peeked out of the box to search for Blake. Nothing.

Lifting up the lid of the box. Neo quickly jumped out and looked around. Seeing no trace of Blake besides the numerous splinters and metal scraps littering the room from her little rampage, Neo quickly made her way to the exit, a dash of hope in her heart that she was gonna live. She was goona make it out alive! And just as quickly as they came, all those hopes left her. As she turned the corner, she was met with Blake, who swung the large monkey wrench she had picked up and knocked Neo over the head with it, sending her flying back. Neo's head felt like it was split open, blood pournig down the side of her face as she struggled to stand back up.

Blake walked over to the nearly unconcious ice-cream themed girl and picked her up by her hair. Neo quickly regained her sense of where she was, as she started kicking and screaming, struggling as Blake dragged her over to one of the running generators. Picking up Neo, as she kicked and screamed at Blake, she rose her up and slammed her down into the generator, breaking open it's protective shell. Sparks flew and lights flickered as Neo felt the full power of the generator frying her alive. Neo spasmed and twitched, her eyes rolling upward as foam starting forming from her mouth, as the electricity started by cooking her skin, then her meat, until Neo was nothing more than a grilled piece of meat until the generator exploded, hurdling Neo's dead body across the room.

Neo lay motionless, as the stench of her cooked flesh filling the room to the brim. Blake, with the use of her faunus nightvision, walked over and stood over Neo's dead body, until finally walking out finally. Now the place was in perfect condition... It was dark, there was no escape, and all the lambs were gathered in one place for the slaughter... and it was gonna be a lovely day...

 **A/N: I owe you guys a HUGE apology. i took so damn long to upload this chapter and even then it's so short. truth is i really don't have an excuse, so you guys can send as many hate comments as you want. all in all, i'm REALLY sorry this took so long. i still love you guys though, and i'll never quit on this story!**


End file.
